rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
DB Template
General Info The stuff in italics is various notes! Delete them once you're done. Including this one. Also note that characters start with 18 Bonus Points thanks to the Ink Monkeys errata. A list of Bonus Point costs is on MoEP: Dragon-Blooded, pg. 99. Motivation: Whatever. Intimacies Up to (Willpower + Compassion) intimacies.. Attributes Abilities Put aspect/favored abilities in bold. Dynasts start with 3 favored abilities in addition to their aspect abilities. Dynasts start with 35 ability points, at least 15 of which must be in favored/aspect abilities. No ability may be above 3 dots before spending bonus points. Characters have ability minimums--Dynasts' are listed on MoEP: Dragon-Blooded, pg. 93. The character's secondary education also sets specific minimums. ''Abilities cost 2 BP/dot, or 1 BP/dot for favored/caste abilities. Specialties 4 points of specialties. Can buy the same specialty multiple times, but specialties never add more than +3 to a roll and you can have no more than three specialties for an ability. If purchased with Bonus points, specialties cost 1 BP each, or 2 specialties/BP for caste/favored abilities. Languages 1 Native language, +1 language per dot of Linguistics. Languages can also be bought at the cost of a specialty. '' Native: Language 1: Backgrounds ''Dynasts begin with 12 dots of backgrounds. No background may be higher than 3 without spending bonus points. '''Dots of Breeding are free, and have no mechanical effect. Take however many you feel represents the heritage you want your character to have.' Each purchased dot of Artifact grants twice as many effective dots, but no individual artifact can exceed the Artifact rating used to purchase it--for example, if you put three Background dots into Artifact, you can buy 6 points of artifacts, but none can be rated above 3.'' See MoEP: Dragon-Blooded, pg. 102, and Exalted: pg. 110. Advantages Virtues start at 1. You have 5 extra dots to assign to Virtues. No Virtue can go higher than 3 without spending Bonus Points. Virtues cost 1 BP/dot. Willpower starts at 5. Each additional dot of Willpower costs 1 BP. Essence is 2 unless you spend BP to raise it. Personal Essence is equal to Essence + Willpower + 5. Peripheral Essence is equal to (Essence x 4) + Willpower + Sum of two highest virtues + 9. Health starts as shown below unless you buy Ox-Body Technique. Charms See MoEP: Dragon-Blooded, page 94. Combat Information Basic Bashing soak equals the character's Stamina, and basic Lethal soak equals half of that, rounded up. Basic aggravated soak and hardness are zero. If your character wears armor, their piercing soaks are equal to their unarmored soaks plus half the value (rounded down) normally added by their armor. Dodge DV is equal to (Dexterity + Dodge + Essence)/2, rounded up. Parry DV is equal to (Dexterity + Weapon Skill + Weapon Defense)/2, rounded up. Armor mobility penalties subtract from Dodge DV. See Exalted, page 146. Mental Dodge DV is equal to (Willpower + Integrity + Essence)/2, which is the only thing in the game rounded down, for some stupid reason. Mental Parry DV is equal to ((Charisma or Manipulation) + (Investigation, Performance, or Presence))/2, rounded up. See Exalted, page 172. Move = (Dexterity) yards. Swim = Move/2, rounded down. Dash = Dexterity + 6 yards. Vertical jump = (Strength + Athletics) yards. Horizontal jump = 2*(Strength + Athletics) yards. Armor mobility penalties are subtracted from Move and Dash. Join Battle Join Battle is equal to Wits + Awareness. Backstory Long ago in the depths of the timesphere, a loaf of bread was crafted out of space-time itself, and dubbed the TimeLoaf. It's powers were vast and mysterious, guarded by mystical molds and The Bakers Of Chaos. But then someone had a sandwich and it wasn't really that good of bread after all. Physical Description The TimeLoaf looks like a normal loaf of bread except also time. Limit '''Current Limit: '''0 Experience Category:TCCH